Ulang tahun termanis
by Mizune Tori
Summary: Special for my friend's birthday... (Mitsuki X Hiroomi) Warning: Incest, rated T


hai minna...

ini oneshoot pertamaku dan fanfic kyokai no kanata pertama nih

Hope you like it

disclamer:

Kyokai no kanata milik Nagomu Torii-san

klo fanfic ini ori punya saya...

.

.

.

"Hari yang cerah kan, Onii-chan?" Kata Mitsuki kepada kakaknya.

"Biasa aja, Mitsuki-chan" Sahut kakaknya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan... Harusnya sih, Tapi sang kakak, Hiroomi tak ingat ada apa hari ini.

'Huh... Kakak tak mengingat hari ini...' pikir Mitsuki bersungut-sungut

"Ngomong-ngomong Onii-chan, Kapan Okaa-san dan Otou-san pulang?" Tanya Mitsuki kembali.

"Entahlah..." Kata Hiroomi sekenanya.

'Dijawabnya kayak gitu..' Sungutnya lagi.

"Hah.. Aku kesekolah duluan ya.. " Kata Mitsuki sembari meninggalkan kakaknya itu di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Ya... " Jawab Hiroomi sambil... Tersenyum?

Hiroomi POV

Aku sedang berada di sekolah saat ini. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Hiroomi. Aku kelas 2 SMA, berumur 17 tahun dan aku memiliki adik perempuan yang sangat lucu bernama Mitsuki. Dia kelas 2 SMP dan berumur 14 tahun ini. Hari ini dia marah entah kenapa. Betapa Kawaiinya dia saat marah Tapi, kenapa hatiku juga sakit saat melihat dia sedih.. Apa aku menyu... Tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukai adikku sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya..." kata suara di otakku

"Tidak!" bantahku

"Kau menyukainya..." kata suara di otakku lagi

"Tidak!" bantahku lagi

"Kau menyu.." Suara itu terputus karena aku berteriak

"SUDAH KUBUILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" teriakku

Dan aku sadar... AKU...BERADA...DIKELAS.

Mati aku

"Hiroomi, ke lorong...SEKARANG!" Titah guruku yang tentu saja ku penuhi.

Saat aku pergi ke lorong, aku melihat kalender. Dan aku sadar...

'ASTAGA INI HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA!' pekikku dalam hati.

Pantas saja dia marah padaku.

'Aku harus bagaimana ini?' tanyaku dalam hati. Lalu ide terlintas di benakku untuk membelikannya kue stroberi kesukaannya serta kartu ucapan.

'Hm... itu ide yang bagus sekali.' Kataku dalam hati.

Mitsuki POV

'Hah.. lelahnya, sampai dirumah aku akan membersihkan seragamku dari kotoran ini' pikirku saat berada di jalan ini

Yah... aku hari ini ulang tahun, tapi orang yang tinggal serumahku sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Sementara teman-teman ku malah melempariku dengan tepung dan telur.

'Huh.. kakak pasti gak ingat..'pikirku. tapi.. entah kenapa aku sangat nyaman jika berada di sampingnya. Mungkinkah... Ahhh tentu tdak mungkin!

"Mungkin itu.." kata suara di otakku (sama aja kayak kakaknya)

"Tidak ah" kataku membantah

"Mungkin itu.." kata suara di otakku lagi

"Tidak ah" kataku membantah lagi

"Mungkin it.." suara itu tiba-tiba terputus saat melihat kakakku sedang berlari masuk ke rumah.

'Hah.. Kenapa si kakak kayak gitu?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Saat aku akan menapakkan kaki di teras rumah, kakakku langsung memelukku didepan pintu.

"Maafkan aku.." katanya dengan nada menyesal

"Onii-chan.." Entah kenapa air mataku tak bisa dibendung. Akupun menangis terseduh-seduh.

"Maafkan aku... Kau adikku satu-satunya, tapi aku tak mengingat ulang tahunmu. Dan, kenapa bajumu kotor begini?" Katanya lembut.

"Itu karena te...Hmph..Hm" Mulutku dibungkam oleh bibirnya yang lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu...Mitsuki" Katanya tulus.

"Iya..aku juga" Kataku (tentu saja aku mencintainya, dia kan kakakku)

"Tapi...Sebagai kekasih...Maafkan aku" Katanya lagi

Tentu saja aku terperanjat. Itu kakakku sendiri

Ralat, itu kakakku yang menembak imoutonya sendiri.

"Aku.." aku ingin menjawab, tetapi terpotong karena bibirnya mulai menyentuh bibirku lagi, kali ini lidahnya menyelinap masuk kedalam mulutku.

"hnph...hmp" Aku tak kuasa menolaknya

1 HIT

4 HIT

8 HIT

10 HIT

"Oo..onii-ch..chan" Kataku terengah-engah.

"Itu kado pertamaku untukmu,.." Katanya, lalu Ia berteriak

"SURPRISE!" Teriaknya.

Kemudian, dari rumah keluar orang yang sangat kurindukan

"Okaa-san, Otou-san? Kalian datang?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Tentu saja kami datang. Mana mungkin kami melewatkan ulang tahun anak perempuan kami ini." Kata Okaa-san padaku.

"Sudah-sudah, Yuk kita masuk kedalam." Ajak Otou-san

Saat aku melangkah ke dalam rumah, Oni-chan menarikku dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Siapkan dirimu pada saatnya ya~" Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Eh..

The End


End file.
